Episode 149
After hearing the gunfire, the prisoners discuss who may have been sh ot. Jim tries to call Vera back to work, but she claims the doctor has given her something to relax her, though it sounds more like she's taken a half bottle of whisky already. After being locked in their cells, Bea and the others decide it must have been Tracey who was shot, but Tracey shouts out to them that it was Meg. Jim reports to Erica that Meg is not as seriously hurt as she might have been, as the bullet passed straight through her. Erica increases security and bans outdoor exercise periods. When interviewed by Erica, Tracey tells her that Bea deliberately injured Kath with the steam press to put her out of action. This turns Bea against Tracey again, but Judy suggests they need do something to make Tracey trust them all again. Vera goes to visit Meg in hospital, but is more concerned to tell Meg of her own worries that she's made a fool of herself in front of Jim by picking up a complete stranger. Vera leaves when Bob visits, bringing a huge basket of flowers. At home, Vera imagines her mother telling her "you're getting old and hard before your years", and hits the bottle in despair. Judy suggests they all play a truth game: she admits she wanted to kill Jock Stewart and wonders who else had ever contemplated murder. Bea agrees that a discussion might help and asks Phyllis to fix the press to give them a morning off work. Erica approves the "group therapy" session and even agrees that Tracey could be moved in to share with Judy. Bob visits Meg in hospital again and urges her to take up a safer profession. Judy leads the others in role-playing, asking Doreen to be Bea while she plays Tracey: Doreen (as Bea) says she'd accept an offer of $10,000 to kill her, but Kath takes Bea's part and says she wouldn't do it. The discussion (or argument) swiftly turns on Doreen and her need to be liked: Bea admits she's sick of having to look after them all as if they were a bunch of kids. Lizzie suggests she only does it because she's got nothing else to do. Bea storms out until Judy fetches her back. The long uncomfortable silence is broken when Tracey asks Lizzie why she's taking the blame for Linda, causing Doreen and Lizzie to argue. Vera tells the women the press has been fixed and they should get back to work. Lizzie wants a lawyer and Erica suggests they contact someone from Charles Baldwin's firm. There is more uncomfortable silence when the women are back at work. Jim meets one of his disco conquests again and she invites him to a party at her flat. Vera is touched when Jim calls round to apologise for saying her man friend would not contact her. Doreen and Lizzie are still arguing in their cell after lights out, and when Bea tries to call a halt, Doreen accuses her of needing them all to boss them around. At the party, Jim meets a woman called Sarah Forrest : he tells her he's in the building trade and she tells him she and her partner are interior decorators. Vera dabbles at painting again. Both Lizzie and Doreen ask Vera if they can be moved to another cell. Bea tells Judy the women can't cope with that much honesty when there's no escape from it, but the arguments continue until Bea warns them they have to make it up, and offers the olive branch to Judy to set an example. Doreen is still cross with Lizzie and goes to Erica to tell her it was Linda who killed Kay White, and Lizzie is only taking the blame so she can stay in prison longer. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season